Sonic and Tifa vs Haters
by JackTbug
Summary: Basically what would happen if Sonic and Tifa saw all of the hate Chris gets. Can Sonic and Tifa protect chris from rioters? Sonic x Chris x tifa Family love only.


I don't own any characters. Sonic and his friends belong to SEGA. Final fantasy characters belongs to square-enix.

Tifa will be 20, Chris will be 12.

Bad guys who dislikes Chris, you brought this upon yourself.

Outside of the Thorndyke manor one night, a terrifying scene was unfolding. An entire crowd of thousands all gathered to

do one thing-Kill Chris Thorndyke. Dolls of him were burning, signs that said "CHRIS IS GAY", "CHRIS MUST DIE",

"SONIC MUST KILL HIM NOW", "CHRIS IS A STALKER", "BURN IN HELL CHRIS THORNDYKE" and many others. Tails cloud barett

and Amy did their best to calm the rioting psychopaths, but to no avail. They refused to listen.

Sonic and tifa was inside, trying to sleep. "How can I sleep with those monsters rioting?" Sonic wondered. "What's a racket?" Tifa also wondered. They then heard some

whimpering coming from Chris's room. Poor kid must be terrified. So Sonic and tifa decided to help him.

They went into his room and sat on the bed. She began stroking his hair to calm him. Chris looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Sonic, Tifa, I'm scared." Chris said. "Shh, it's okay bud." Tifa said, getting uer the covers and pulling Chris into her arms.

Meanwhile, the crowds violence worsened. They started to try to break down the gates in front of the house. Chris was

still crying into Tifa's chest. "It's ok, Sonic and I gotcha, Sonic and I won't let you get hurt." Tifa said. She held him tightly, and then placed a

kiss on his forehead. (It's platonic. Don't get them mixed up.)

Tifa rubbed her back. She has never really been this close to him before. So she began stroking the side of her face, and

kissed him on the forehead again. Chris started to calm down more and more. Tifa sat up, and began rocking the small

boy in her arms. Chris turned into his arms as Tifa continued rocking him.

"Shh, Shh, calm down. It's ok. Shh. You won't ever be alone or hurt as long as Sonic and I live." Tifa said, still rocking him. "Tifa?"

"Hmm?" Tifa responded. "Tifa, I've always wanted to ask you this. You know how Sonic is Tails big brother?" Chris

asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Tifa said.

"Well...can you and sonic be my big family too?" Chris asked in hope. Tifa pulled him closer and continued rocking him. "Of

course I will...buddy." Tifa said.

Then, the crowd broke through the fence. Tifa noticed. "That's it. This nonsense ends now." Tifa said. "Sonic, use megaphone." Tifa orders. "Of course" Sonic said as He grabbed a

megaphone from the lab and they went out. Chris standing behind her, Their faced buried in Their back.

"LOOK! SONIC'S HANDING HIM OVER! KILL HIM!" Someone yelled. Sonic and Tifa turned on the megaphone. "WILL YOU

PSYCHOTIC HOMOPHOBES PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sonic yelled into the megaphone. Almost instantly, everyone went silent, shocked by what their hero had just said. "I

HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! YOU PEOPLE HAVE HATED ON CHRIS LONG ENOUGH!" Sonic began. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO SONIC AND ME! AS YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS UP!" Tifa yelled.

"I CAN DEAL WITH ALOT, BUT THIS IS TOO FAR! JUST LEAVE CHRIS ALONE! TIFA AND I LOVE HIM JUST LIKE I DO TAILS AND SHE DO CLOUD! IN

FACT, HE JUST ASKED ME AND TIFA TO BE HIS BIG FAMILY TOO, AND GUESS WHAT, TIFA AND I SAID YES! AND HE IS NOT GAY, AND

EVEN IF HE WAS, TIFA AND I WOULDN'T CARE! TIFA AND I WOULD ACCEPT HIM FOR WHO HE IS NO MATTER WHAT! BUT BY FAR, THE

MOST HURTFUL THING TIFA AND I HAVE SEEN IS FAN ART AND FANFICS OF ME ABUSING AND HATING CHRIS! TIFA AND I ARE

PURELY DISGUSTED BY THE FACT THE PEOPLE WANT ME TO ACT LIKE THIS! TIFA AND I WANT ALL OF YOU PSYCHOTIC,

DISTURBED, HOMOPHOBIC MONSTERS OUT OF HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND, OR SO HELP ME GOD TIFA WILL BRUTALITY ALL OF YOU WHILE I WILL SPIN

DASH ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone quickly filed out of the area. Some were screaming. The police, who had been dispatched, also left, as the job

was done. Tifa and Sonic put down the megaphone, that's when they heard some soft crying. They looked down and saw Chris.

Chris was crying into his back. Tifa and Sonic realized that their rage must have scared the child. So Tifa and Sonic calmed down and she

picked Chris up and hugged him tightly. "It's ok, Sonic and I was just a bit mad. We're fine." Tifa said to him softly.

Tifa and Sonic then took Chris upstairs. They stayed with him for a while to make sure he was ok. After about an hour, Tifa and Sonic decided

it was time for Chris to go to bed.

"Alright bud, bedtime" Tifa put Chris under the covers gently. "Tifa, Sonic?" Chris asked. "What is it little one?"

"Tifa, Sonic, can...can you sleep with me tonight?" Chris asked.

Tifa and Sonic smiled gently. "Of course We can. You really think Tifa and I want you to sleep alone after that?"

Tifa and Sonic turned off the light. He took off his gloves and shoes, Tifa also took off shoes, like they does before they goes to bed, and climbed underneath

the covers. "Want me to tell you a story before bed?" Tifa asked Chris. Chris nodded, and Sonic and Tifa got a book of Chris's

choice and read it to him.

Then, Tifa and sonic kissed Chris goodnight on the forehead, and then curled around him protectively. "Goodnight bud, Tifa and I love

you." Sonc told him. Chris then fell to sleep, knowing he was safe in the arms of Tifa's and his big brother.


End file.
